Tokyo Mew Mew Drabbles
by BlueberryKittenLover
Summary: Random and crazy drabbles for Tokyo Mew Mew!
1. It Won't Work Out

BlueberryKittenLover: Hello people! It's Drabble Time!

Aoyama: BlueberryKittenLover does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

"Momomiya-san, we need to talk." Aoyama looked serious.

"Alright!" Ichigo skipped over to a bench and plopped down beside him. "What is it you want to talk to me about?"

... "I-Ichigo...I like you, I mean, I really do," Aoyama began. Ichigo smiled. "Yes? I like you too."

Aoyama hesitated uneasily. "But, you see, the thing is..."

"What is it Aoyama-kun? Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's going to work out."

"You're joking...right, Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo bit her lip nervously.

"I'm not."

"But why? Did I do something bad?" Her eyes watered slightly, she was so confused. What had she done to make him upset?

"No, no, Momomiya-san," Aoyama smiled sadly. "It's not your fault...it's just...I'm...I'm..."

"You're...what?"

"I'M ALLERGIC TO CATS!"


	2. TMM Plays Super Smash Bros Brawl

"I'm so gonna win this time!" Kisshu cried, clicking the wii controller vigorously, throwing endless bombs at Falco, aka Mint, and blowing her up.

Mint sneered. "Don't be too sure about that. We always beat you in reality, why would a game be any different?"

"You didn't know we always went easy on you?" Taruto said, surprised.

"YOU never had to go easy on them." Pai muttered under his breath.

"What did you say? Take THAT! And THAT! Go Ivysaur! I'm going to whip you with my vines like there's no tomorrow!"

"Taruto, you idiot! I'm on your team, remember?" Pai scowled.

"You think I care, Pai-face?"

"HAHAHAHA! Now that Taruto defeated Gandondorf for us, we don't have to worry anymore!" Ichigo cracked up.

"Did you forget about _me?_ _I'm _your _real_ battle! Ganondorf's a slowpoke, anyway! Link's the boss!" Kisshu pumped his fist and pressed 2, causing Link to swordslash Aoyama's character, Marth. "DIE TREEHUGGER!"

"No! Don't kill him!" Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"Don't worry, I can defeat Link with my sword!" Aoyama missed, accidentally slashing Ichigo's Princess Peach. "Oh, no! How could I? I KILLED ICHIGO!"

"You'll pay, human..." Kisshu sneered.

"It's kind of violent for my taste..." As Lettuce sighed, her finger slipped and her character Squirtle knocked Ivysaur off the edge. "Oops."

"Good job, Lettuce-oneechan na no da! That's the spirit na no da!" DK Junior launched a hoard of bananas at Link, who fell onto Captain Falcon.

"What's your problem?" Zakuro shouted furiously. "Falcon PUNCH! Falcon PUNCH! Falcon PUNCHPUNCHPUNCHPUNCHPUNCHHHHH!"

"Aw crap, I died..." Kisshu moaned.

"I don't really want to play, so if you don't mind, I'll just remove my character...I'm sorry," Lettuce apologized, and just kept jumping off the edge until Squirtle died.

"No, Lettuce na no da! Don't die na no da! We love youuuu!" DK Junior dashed off the stage, following Squirtle.

"Now it's just me and you, Marth Boy..." Zakuro glared at Aoyama.

A hammer fell from the sky, and Marth snatched it up as quickly as possible.

"What?" Zakuro slammed her fist onto the floor when she saw Captain Falcon go flying to his doom.

oOo

Downstairs, in the kitchen of Cafe Mew Mew...

"Ryou, I do believe that noise came from your room..." Keiichiro said.

oOo

GAME! Marth is the winner!

"Yahoo! I won!" Aoyama cheered.

CHALLENGER APPROACHING...

"I am known as...Deep Blue."

"W-what? How'd he get onto this game?" Aoyama bit his lip nervously.

"I have hacked into your game like a virus, foolish humans! You will never be able to play again until you have defeated me!"

Suddenly, Marth started fading away...

"No fair!" Aoyama yelled.

And Captain Falcon appeared again...

"You cannot fight me, Marth, for I have used the strongest as my new host!"

"Why always me?" Aoyama crossed his arms.

"Captain Falcon in second place will replace you as my opponent," Deep Blue stated.

"I'm ready." Zakuro stated confidently.

Suddenly, Ryou entered the room. Deep Blue immediately disappeared from the screen as it faded to black.

"Did it save?" Ichigo panicked.

"I certainly hope it didn't...WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM PLAYING WITH MY VIDEOGAMES?" Ryou hollered. "And why are THEY here?" he snapped, looking in disgust at the aliens. "Don't tell me you actually INVITED them to play with you?"

Kisshu smirked.


	3. The Proposal

"Huh? What's this?" a certain green-haired alien teen leaned down and picked up a flower seed. Several more lied ahead. "What's with the trail?" Curiously, he began to follow it, and he ended up by a tree.

"I want to be with you, and I love you. I guess what I'm trying to say is," a familiar boy gazed in adoration at a tree, "...will you marry me? He hugged the tree.

"I guess he really is a tree hugger after all..." Kisshu smirked. "And won't this certainly be something to tell Ichigo?"

Aoyama Masaya gasped, realizing he was being watched.

"Were you hit in the head or something?" Kisshu sneered.

Masaya's eyes widened. "I think that was good, now I'd better-"

"Skidaddle!" some nearby kid yelled.

He took off, but slowed to a halt upon seeing a thirsty looking plant, immediately started watering it, then started running again.


	4. You Have That Button, Why?

"I'm sooo bored!" Kisshu whined.

"Then do something." Kisshu looked up to see Taruto hovering over him.

"But I don't know what to do! Pai set up a 'Teleportation Alarm' so I can't leave the base! And I wanna see Ichigoooo!"

"Oi, get a grip, Kisshu! What did you do before you met the old hag?"

"I don't remember," he replied.

"That's just sad." Taruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and by the way...Ichigo is NOT an old hag!" Kisshu sneered and then thought for a bit. "If only I could hack into Pai's computer systems and shut off the alarm...that's it!"

"Good luck with that," said Taruto, flying off.

After hours of hacking and decoding, the teen alien was sure he'd gotten rid of it. Clicking the last button, he attempted to teleport somewhere on Earth, but to no avail.

"What? Oh...I pressed the wrong one," he pushed the right button this time. "There," he tried once again, and it worked. Satisfied, he faded away. "I wonder what that other button did...?"

Later on, Pai teleported to base, returning from a research trip on Earth. As he appeared, a shimmering light engulfed his body. He quickly flew to a mirror and took in his reflection. A green-themed Mew stared back at him. And it wasn't Lettuce...exactly. The eldest alien's masculine features certainly didn't match up with this girly costume. "What...is...THIS?"

Taruto immediately burst into the room and gaped at what he saw. Then Kisshu materialized. "Hey, Taruto, I'm ba-" Taking only one mere glance at Pai, he collapsed onto the floor in hysterics. "So _that's _what the other button must've done!" He cried with glee. "Wow, Pai! If you're aiming to impress Porpoise Girl, I don't think that's going to work!" Taking out some type of camera, he snapped a few pictures of Pai in his distress, who happened to be hoping to maintain some dignity in the new outfit. "I can't wait to show her!"

"Kisshu, I swear, I am going to KILL YOU!" Pai bellowed, taking off after the sneaky alien.


End file.
